


the confidentiality of beauty and love

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Metaphors, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, no one is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Yut-Lung and Eiji have the same opinion of each other, though neither are aware that they’d cause more harm than good if they spoke those words aloud. It’s a good thing they don’t.





	the confidentiality of beauty and love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been anticipating the meeting of these two characters, and I’m pretty glad with the way this turned out. Heed the tags and be sure to comment, if you can, feedback is very much appreciated.

Eiji thought that Yut-Lung was beautiful, when he limped in one day, following Ash because they had a project that they needed to get done. He was quiet, polite, and sat very stiffly, as if he was in pain.

 

Eiji knew better than to ask, he instead greeted the boy and shooed Ash away when he tried to cuddle up to him instead of focusing on the task at hand.

 

Despite not knowing Yut-Lung, Eiji felt like he did. He knew those eyes, dead and cold, seemingly oblivious to the world around them as they focused on both everything and nothing, he knew those fidgets, the tugging of one’s clothes because they had something to hide beneath them.

 

And the very way he sat, reminded him of Ash, the way one wrong move could cause an embarrassing imprint of blood and shame on the back of his pants. 

 

Eiji wasn’t oblivious, not to the barely hidden bite marks on his throat, the rope burns on his wrists, the sweet smell of perfume that could only signify death. 

 

Death did tend to smell sweet, the decay of something that is still living. Ash smelled the same, he smelled of decay that was the result of every rape, of every pill, every slice of a blade, and so did Eiji. 

 

Death smelled so sweet, yet bears only fruit that is brown, and rotted with sickness.

 

—

 

“What is it, Ash? Is Yut-Lung still here?” Eiji asked as he scrubbed the seat at this desk chair, blood and scum staining his hands. The blond glanced at the chair and swallowed audibly before nodding. “Yeah, we’re almost done but his brothers called so I’m giving him a moment.” 

 

Eiji nodded as he dipped the scrub pad into the hot, soapy water which was pink from the blood and resumed cleaning. “Hand me the peroxide, Ash, and some salt.” 

 

The blond boy did as he was told, watching Eiji soak the seat of the chair with peroxide before layering it with salt, just as he’d done to Ash’s clothes the day before.

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“Is Yut-Lung alright? I think his brothers are a little rough with him.” Eiji watched frustration and apologies flicker through Ash’s eyes as he nodded. 

 

“He’s fine. Well, he’s fine enough.”

 

Eiji hummed, staring at the purple carpet on the floor blankly.

 

“You should go see if he’s done, I’ll clean this up.”

 

—

 

“Brother, please-“

 

As usual, Hua-Lung did not listen, choosing to roughly kiss the younger of the two on the mouth, seemingly humored by his attempts to thrash away, only choosing to grip his wrists and squeeze, hard enough that his wrists would have snapped if he hadn’t gone limp in defeat.

 

“You’re so pretty, Yut-Lung, so beautiful..” His whispered words tasted like dirt, felt like acid. 

 

His beauty, his appearance, it was often was led him to this. At least, that’s what he’d been told. Hua-Lung thought he was in love with his brother, but this wasn’t love, it was too sick, too horrid.

 

Love was what Ash and Eiji had, it was their inseparability, the way Ash looked for Eiji first in a room and the entire time, Eiji had already been watching him.

 

Their love was shared scars, rope burns around their necks, drug-laced kisses and how Yut-Lung yearned for even a fraction of that. 

 

The things he’d give to be treated with care.

 

—

 

Ash was very observant of Yut-Lung during his next visit, he was more aware of his presence. 

 

The black eye was new, and so was the busted lip and hickies.

 

“You weren’t at school yesterday. The project has been extended since some of the students were having some trouble with it.” Ash explained as he slid a piece of paper to him. “I don’t care what happened, honestly.. But Eiji will.”

 

It wasn’t even a minute after he spoke that Eiji walked in, a glass in his hand that went crashing to the floor the moment he saw Yut-Lung.

 

Where Ash sometimes lacked a heart, Eiji did not. He wouldn’t have left that boy alone, he would have carded a hand through his hair and kissed him, sung him sweet lullabies.

 

He could be gentle, sweet, Ash was too course for someone so fragile.

 

“Yut-Lung, what happened?” Eiji was gentle as he came to his side, as he tilted Yut-Lung’s head so that he could see the bruises and wounds better.

 

“It was nothing.” He whispered. “I’m just really clumsy.” 

 

Eiji clearly didn’t believe it, but he took the answer as he took a step back. “Ash-“

 

“I’ll clean the glass up.” Green eyes softened when they met Eiji, his body softer than usual, the new weight he’d began to gain much preferred over his once sickly and almost skeletal appearance.

 

“Come on, Yut-Lung, I have some iodine somewhere. It’ll make the pain stop.”

 

—

 

“You should stay the night.” Eiji wasted no time in saying it as he gently cleaned Yut-Lung’s bruise, noting how deep it was. 

 

His nose was beginning to turn purple as well, and it was a surprise that the blood vessel in his eye hadn’t popped from how hard he’d clearly been hit.

 

“I can’t. My brothers-“

 

“Are grown men who can keep their dicks in their pants for one night,” Eiji said as he softly rubbed the iodine on, the affect near instant, as we saw Yut-Lung physically relax. 

 

“Ash told you?”

 

Eiji hummed, not surprised that Ash already knew. “No, he’d never tell me something like that, he’s not like that. Though, after a while, you start to see the signs of bad things happening.”

 

“You’re not disgusted with me?”

 

Eiji stopped and looked down at him, eyebrows drawing together tightly. The wrinkle in his skin didn’t belong there, in Yut-Lung’s opinion. 

 

“I’m disgusted in your brothers. I’m hoping they all get into a car crash on the same day.” He smiled as he said it, almost unnerving Yut-Lung but, at the same, it made his chest burn with warmth, his skin felt all prickly but not in a bad way.

 

“I do too.”

 

_Eiji is so beautiful,_ Yut-Lung thought to himself as he watched him fuss over him once more, checking his head for any wounds which eventually turned into him brushing the younger’s hair. 

 

_He’s so beautiful_ , he thought, _Ash is so lucky to have him._

 

For Eiji was not rotted, his core was not full of cyanide seeds and pus, Eiji was like a fruit that was ripe and juicy, full of life..


End file.
